Temptation
by Tiarocks55555
Summary: Rose leaves the court after Dimitri tells her "love fades, mine has" and joins another rogue dhampir. She refuses to let him back in when he finally tracks her down. Dimitri needs to open his eyes and see, you never know what you have till it's gone.
1. Save Yourself

Rose POV:

A year. A whole year of being alone. I didn't regret leaving, not now, now I knew. It was for the best. It wasn't running away, it was selfish or cowardly. It was brave, and helpful, and oh so stupid.

"Oi! Hathaway!" Tim yelled from across the alleyway. Tim was a rogue, like me. We spent a couple of nights a week prowling the nightclubs and city, searching. Always searching. The alchemists organised our marks. We had our names in their system and they recorded every kill when they came to clean up the mess. I turned and crept along the rooftop, feeling the nausea lessen as I left the immediate area.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his position below me – acting as a drunk, passed out in the dark alley – and grinned, expecting me to be on the other side.

"There's a man inside asking about you, or someone that looks exactly like you and stole your badass rep. He's tall, brunette, deep voice, funny accent. Got a couple of fresh marks, near the bar." I nodded and leapt down, landing lightly on the pavement. It sounded like a man I knew. A man I wanted to forget. A man that brushed me aside like a cobweb. I left Lissa, knowing Dimitri would look after her. I left Dimitri knowing he needed her more than me. Lissa was fine without me. Pregnant, but fine. I still took the darkness from her, always expending it with training, forever training. There was no love of my life to help me get rid of it any other way anymore. The guardians for Princess Lissa would occasionally get anonymous tipoffs about her, whether she needed help but wouldn't admit it, or when she grew depressed because of spirit. Adrian... I saw him occasionally in Lissa. He was as drunk as a skunk, and smoking like a chimney again. I knew it wouldn't last. Dimitri. My heart clenched painfully. Love fades, mine has. It was obvious what he wanted, what he meant. He didn't want me near him, so I removed the temptation. He made me weak. He made me need him, relying on him only made me weak. I would never be that girl again.

I headed inside, my short, yet practical red dress drawing attention. I glanced around and found my shadowy corner with its conveniantly broken light bulb. Strigoi were in here, I could feel them, that nausea fluctuating with their proximity. I saw the man that Tim meant. Two marks fresh upon his neck, only visible when he moves, the ponytail blocking them. Long chocolate brown hair that was held in a band, loose and low on his neck. I stopped breathing. It was Dimitri. The leather duster, a detail Tim didn't tell me, a clear indicator.

I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial. Tim picked up on the first ring. I spoke in rapid russian, the language we adopted to keep our conversations private and for me to secretly hold on to the last shred of Dimitri that I could.

"It's Dimitri. You should have told me about the duster!" I whispered frantically into the mouthpeice, watching Dimitri straighten up. My heart sank. He had been speaking to our favourite bartender, Adam. He gave us cover when things got rough and entry to his apartment above. He didn't know I wasn't supposed to be here. As if called, he glanced at me and his eyes widened a fraction. He realised I didn't want to be found.

"Tim, Adam talked. No hunting tonight, head to the safe house, I'll get out and meet you there." I hung up and went for the door, watching the tall russian scan the room. My nausea peaked and I was blocked from view by a tall blonde strigoi.

"Hey there beautiful. Is he an ex you're trying to avoid?" he inclined his head towards Dimitri, thinking I was a bloodwhore, not a trained, kick-ass guardian. I smiled anxiously and nodded, ignoring the red rim on his eyes.

"Yeah, something like that." His eyes gleamed at my answer and he laid a hand over my shoulder, rubbing an icy thumb over my skin. I shivered in disgust, but he took it as a good sign and leaned down, basically purring in my ear.

"Come on then beautiful, I'll help you forget _all _about him..." I nodded and smiled seductively, allowing him to pull me away from the crowd and to the exit. Once we were out, I placed both my hands in my pockets, carefully positioning my stake and leaning against the wall. He smirked and began leaning down. His lips were less than a inch away from mine when the stake slashed his cheek. He snarled and spun away, lunging back, only to miss me. He was slow. A powerful kick sent me reelingi but I recovered, using the momentum and the wall to propel myself back, sinking the stake between his ribs and into his heart. He stilled. Panting, I whipped out my phone and found Sydney's number.

_Hey Syd. Rose. Again. Main alley behind the usual club, blonde strigoi, just me. _

She txt back quickly, complaining about it being her night off, me always making her busy, creatures of the night etc etc. I cleaned my stake on his jacket and dragged him behind the bins, hiding him from human sight.. He had no money, indicating that he was paying for everything with compulsion.

The door slammed open, and out tumbled Dimitri. He barely registered the strigoi, frozen, just staring at me. That second was all I needed. Never hesitate. The rubbish skip served well and a spring board and I managed to clamber back onto the roof without a boost. Running flat out like I was used to, silent and sure footed, I sped along the rooftops, eyes only focusing on the vent in the distance. Feet pounding on the pavement below told me he was following. Damn him.

The safe house came closer and closer, each passing second giving my hope and feet wings. I slid gratefully into the vent, climbing literally into Tim's arms. He laughed and swung me down to the floor.

"that was a close one Hathaway. He ran straight past though." I nodded mutely, sucking in oxygen.

"I killed the blonde one. Syd was on her way." Tim frowned playfully and put another tally under my name on the wall. I was beating his strigoi count by three. Footsteps made us fall silent again and we peeped out the window cautiously. Dimitri trudged past, shoulders slumped unhappily. My stomach clenched and nausea began to creep in. Was it guilt? His shoulders stiffened and he whirled around, dodging a strigoi. Another one emerged from a shadowed doorway. He was outnumbered. I grabbed my stake and an extra and looked for a way to get to him fast. The foor was too far away. My eyes stopped on the window. I leapt up, ignoring Tim's exclamations that I was mad. Swinging off the beam I launched myself out the window, feet first, shattering it into a million pieces. Both strigoi paused, as did Dimitri.

"Don't hesitate." His eyes gleamed at me. I ran at the closest one, stake in hand. My stake flashed out, dragging across his chest and arm, making him howl. Using his pain as a distraction, I staked him and wrenched it free. Dimitri's stake rolled past.

"Roza!" Dimitri's anguished yell made me flinch as I turned and barrelled into the strigoi that had him pinned. We rolled, colliding with the wall, before resuming our struggle. I pinned him underneath my legs, fist repeatedly smashing into his face, sharp rings with charmed silver spikes making his face bleed and burn. Each punch was enforced with a word.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him. Ever. Again." my spare stake in hand, I manuvoured it skillfully and slammed it into his ribcage. His eyes glazed over. It was done.

"You shouldn't have risked your life to save me." His voice was flat, the mask returning in full force. I laughed bitterly without humour.

"I've been telling myself the same thing for over a year now. Doesn't make it true." he flicnched, my words hitting the mark.

"Abe sent me to find you, he wanted to make sure you were well. He told me to give you a credit card linked to his account. I told him no. its traceable, you would never use it. I'll go now." I watched him turn, mask still firmly fixed. I could see through it. The anguish. Running away was cowardly. He was doing it too.

"Stop. Just stop." he halted, still not facing me. I watched him with tortured eyes. He turned ever so slightly, so he could just see me. Anger flared in his features.

"No, Rose. You stop. All you do it push, push, push! I _can't_ love anymore. You're so deluded that you can't stop being a child and grow up. Face the facts, I gave up on you a long time ago." The rage that had risen up so quickly in him sputtered and went out, leaving him as a shell again. Rage was emotion, anger was passion. It was a good sign. I wasn't a child. He knew that.

"I am not a child. You don't think I am a child. You proved as much that night in the cabin." he flicnched again. Good. Bastard. "But you're the one that is wrong, that is deluded. You can love, you still love me. I see it even when you refuse too. But you're scared. You're terrified of what you'll see if you truly open your eyes. If there's one thing that you taught me, it was never give up, so I am going to do what the true Dimitri Belikov would have wanted, what the man I fell in love with told me to do so many times. I see him in you, I see his strength, his goodness. You're just afraid to open up to it. You were a guardian, are you still brave? Are you still game enough to live? Because I have a challenge for you." he clenched his jaw, eyes shining and fingers flexing. The air around us was charged with electricty, the heat between us unbearable. He nodded his head, a tiny jerk that was almost invisible.

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you're a man in love, and I am the woman you love. Pretend if you have to. But kiss me damn it, and mean it. If you can truthfully say that it means nothing to you-" my voice broke slightly, but I plowed on, ever the warrior."-then at least I'll have something to hold onto, even if its fake. Believe me Dimitri.. it was always real for me." he shook his head, eyes wheeling madly as he searched for something to escape to. I stood my ground, holding his gaze in my own penetrating star. My eyes mocked him. I goaded him with my mind. Be a man Dimitri. He strode over, brushing his thumb over my lips gently, staring down at me. I stamed down any hope that had swelled. He leaned down. I stretched up, snaking my arms around his neck and crushed myself to him.

I expected him to pull away, make a cross with his fingers to ward me off, stay the stoic guardian, but he didn't. He swept me up and poured everything he could into the kiss. It was grief, regret, anger- so much anger, love. Anything and everything either of us had ever felt was in that kiss. It was perfect, it was bliss. He pulled away, the love that he hid shining in his eyes.

"yes, I love you still Roza.. but..when I ever I hold you, see you, hear you.. all I see is what I did, what I wanted to do. I can't live with that, I can't bear the pain of knowing I used your love for me that way. I can't live with myself. Lissa saved me, the least I can do is live long enough to protect her." My bubble burst. I wrenched myself out of his arms and towards the shadows, fingering the charmed ring Oksana sent me in my pocket.

"She. Didn't. Save. You. I will never give up on you Dimitri, even if I die because of it. Good-bye." I slipped the ring on and felt the tingle that told me its till worked. She had sent me a new one that blended with what I stood in front of. Effectively rendering me invisible. His eyes searched and he looked about him uncertainly.

"Roza? Rose!" He began cursing in russian and collasped slowly to his knees. Still staing at where I had disapeared, he clutched at his hair, the ponytail coming loose. He spoke to the empty air around him.

"I won't give up you either. I will find you. I'll save you too, Roza. I'll save myself."


	2. Evil

I waited till he had turned and left, allowing myself to breathe and a single tear fall. Slowly, ever so slowly, I txted Sydney again, and sat down to wait for her. The ring slipped down my knuckle and I watched it fall and spin, the sound reaching my ears with muted finality. A peek inside Lissa's mind showed me that she was leaning agaisnt the toilet, Christian anxiously pacing outside the locked door and demanding to be let in. Her rounded stomach brought a smile to her face, one that quickly disappeared when the nausea grew again. I pulled out and watched the moon. I could have had it all. Maybe if I had fought back in the caves and saved him, saved him before they took him. After the cabin, we would have been together.

I should have fought Alberta and the others that held me back. I should never have lost him. I sighed and let my head rest on my knees. So many things I should have done. A silver car pulled up and a disgruntled Sydney hopped out.

"Do you ever consider that maybe I sleep? You evil creatures might not, but I do." I smirked at her as she angrily splashed potion on the body and typed his name into the database with her laptop, always on and open on the passenger seat.

"You just need a little more excitement in your life." she glowered at me and jumped back into the car.

"I'll send the tattooist for you and Tim on wednesday, he'll meet you at your work. You're on wednesday night still, aren't you?" she paused, waiting for my reply before she typed in the details. I nodded absently and remembered that I still had to make up wednesdays theme. I worked at a bar, of course, singing and waitressing. It was the only job that allowed me to scout for enemies, earn money but have flexible hours. I was still on a nocturnal schedule, so the all night bar suited me fine. I was allowed to drag the drunks out and split up fights. She pulled away sharply, driving down the street. I watched her till she was on the main road, eyes fixed on the narrow street. We lived in a narrow strip of houses near the main industrial area. The factories, high buildings and narrow streets riddled with dark alleys was the perfect place for strigori, especially when the main work force moved at night. I turned and dragged myself back to the broken window. What a manic monday. Tim chuckled and hauled me back through, before grabbing the replacement glass and slotting it back into place.

"I'm glad we kept extra." He smoothed it over and checked the weapons. The flame thrower I had 'borrowed' sat near the door while stakes were hidden at random through out the whole room. I snorted and checked the time. 4 am. I groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. Why had Dimitri come back? To check on me? Did he change his mind! No, I was just fooling myself. He came back to make Abe happy. I was still alive, so he would disappear again. I sighed and wrenched my hair tie out, allowing my hair to cascade. I only ever got the smallest amount trimmed, so I didn't get split ends. It now hung low, touching the top of my butt, silky and almost black. Dimitri always loved my long hair. Tim touched my back gently and I turned to face him.

"I'm heading out to see Kate. Are you going to be okay?" Kate was his long term girlfriend. She was 5 months pregnant with their baby. She was a moroi. They were going to get married after the baby was born and she fit her dress again. I nodded sleepily and waited till he was gone to grab my ipod out to find wednesdays songs. I needed five songs, all of which would be scattered throughout the night. I usually stuck with a theme and spoke a little beforehand about why I chose it. Call me silly, but it made me feel like I wasn't being crushed by the hopelessness that consumed me. The weight of it pressing down upon my chest whenever I thought of him. Whenever I dreamed of what could have been. I should have told I love him one last time.

I smiled grimly as my eyes landed on my first song. I knew exactly what I would be singing about. My songs landed me with an extra $10 an hour and countless other tips from the drunken men at the bar. I didn't mind. I was the indoor bouncer. I waited up, compiling songs until the sun began to rise. Only then did I let myself sleep, knowing the safety of the sun would protect me.

When I awoke, Tim was fast asleep on the oppposite side of the room. It wasn't weird sharing. Our safe house was two story, the upper level was a single room, roof acess and a treasure trove of weapons. It's where we planned to retreat to should we be invaded. The lower level had a simple kitchen, neither of us were cooks so it was unused. Tim had attempted to make us breakfast once. I stopped him just as he was about to stick the knife in the toaster to get the bread that was stuck. He also pointed out to me the fact that the sticker on the plate covered the "not" in "Microwavable safe" _after _I managed to explode it in the microwave. Adam always fed us at the bar. Our room was the largest and held the two beds, weapons and a couch. The TV was hardly ever used, so remained shoved to the corner.

I crept to the bathroom and showered, knowing that the sound of running water would wake him up as soon as I got in. the shower stung a bit, and I sat down, beginning the slow task of pulling glass shards out of my calf. The adrenalin had prevented me from feeling the pain. Tuedays were lazy days, our recovery day should the hunting turn out nasty. I dressed in workout clothes and checked the time. 11pm. I checked Tim, madly tuning the radio to hear all the news from the world we had left behind.

The gym was quiet when I arrived and I found myself alone in the weights room. It was oddly comforting. I trained with Dimitri, or no-one. So, of course I was always alone. It didn't feel right. When I started practices here, I had to adjust my sense of everything. He was gone, but I had to carry on. An hour later the doors opened again, but my stomach remained untouched by the tell tale nausea. I continued to jog on the treadmill, sweat gathered on my exposed skin. My hair, plaited and in a tight bun was annoying me, but I shrugged it off. If I was fighting, it would be a risk. It had to be up. I sacrificed my comfort for the memory of him, I should suffer for it.. When my set distance beeped, I climbed off and stretched forward gratefully. My heart did flips when I remembered how he used to help me stretch my quads after a long run, leaning against my leg, hands on my thigh to support it. I cringed, crumpling forward a bit. He made me weak. He crippled me. I grabbed my stuff, nodding to the usual guy behind the desk and walked out, past the other late night gym goers.

Arriving back home, I was met with silence. I stopped, sensing something wasn't right. The lights were all on... I dropped my stuff and gripped my stake. The bathroom door was closed, a puddle of water seeping out from under the door reflected the lights and shapes. It was tinged pink...

reckless as always, I slammed into the door, facing Tim, passed out, head bleeding. I ignored his lack of clothes and threw a towl over him. It looked like he had slipped getting out of the shower. I inspected the gash. It needed stitches. Hoisting him up, I wrapped the towel securely around him and laid him on his bed. I needed a car. The house was firmly locked and all the traces of blood erased. Down the road there was a simple Toyota. I glanced up the street once before approaching it and checking the lock. I opened the car door, Hathaway style and brushed the broken glass off the seats before I sat.. A couple minutes later the car roared to life, the compartment under the steering wheel spilling its wires and contents. Wasn't much of a grandtheft auto, but it would do.

I hate hospitals. When we finally got home, strict instuctions to not fall asleep incase of concussion. It was near our sleeping time. I cursed and made coffee for both of us. It would be a long "night". Luckily, I found a way to entertain myself. Around 2 pm, Dimitri walked past. We had cleaned up the glass, and now there was no sign of where we actually stayed. He paused and a calculating look came onto his face. His gaze turned to the roof and he gazed at out our ventilation shaft, then he realised that it was identical to the the next six houses. He sighed and went back to the scene of the fight. I watched his lithe steps, wondering how someone so tall and large could be so graceful. He stooped and I craned my neck to see what for. Then I saw my stake. He picked it up and rubbed a thumb over the hilt.. I sighed and reached down to my pocket. Sure enough, there was his stake. He pocketed mine and continued walking, picking up his phone. I sank down the wall and smiled discretely. I studied the stake closely. On the bottom, a mark caught my attention. I wiped it with my sleeve. In shallow, cursive writing was an engraving. _Roza_. A smile adorned my face. Then realisation hit home. This was his old stake. The one he had before he was changed. I grabbed it from the caves and it was in Lissa's room. He obviously found it. Or Lissa gave it to him. That's why he treasured it. It was from her.

"Rose! Work!" Tim hobbled through the door. I pushed him over to his bed and grabbed my work clothes out of the wardrobe. Black skinny jean with studded pockets, a black singlet and knee high boots. The heels were tipped with charmed silver. I was always prepared. I dressed and let my hair out, brushing the knots out. Sliding my stake into the insert in my jacket, I was ready to go. As I left, Tim saluted smartly and returned to holding a bag of frozen peas to his forhead. The walk to the bar was eventless and kept my mind at peace with the familiar routine. The bar was filled with the regulars and some newbies, but no signs of him. I settled behind the bar and began pouring drinks, flirting with the cute guys that tipped me and forever watching the crowds. When it finally came to my turn to sing, I sauntered up to the stage and waved down the whistles and cheers.

"All right guys! How many of you have ever been in love?" people nodded and I dramatically covered my heart with a hand. Then I grinned, almost sadistically. "LOVE SUCKS!" they cheered again. "You give your heart to some one, then they set it on fire with cheap liqour and a box of matches! Well, this song is for all you broken hearts out there that want a little consolation." The room quietened and I heard the first few notes beginning. I sighed and scanned the room. My eyes fixed with deep brown ones that I knew instantly. Something clicked and I was angry. I was furious.

No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most <p>

His eyes flashed and he looked at his feet.

I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

Lissa had given him his life back, but I knew that his heart had frozen over, from fear..

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

Every line was true, every emotion poured into it. I shut my eyes and poured what was left of my soul into the song.

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

The crowds cheered and I bowed cheekily, getting the rowdy laughter.

"I'll be up in about an hour for the next song, until then, you know where my tips jar is!" I yelled, grinning. They banged their feet on the floor and toasted me, _Rose _ rising in a single cheer. I ignored him and slipped in behind the bar again. Dimitri approached. Before he could say anything, the doors smashed open and strigori poured in. My stake was in my hand instantly. I glanced down at it and then at the one Dimitri held. His gaze locked with mine for a brief second. We threw them at the same time and ended up with our own stakes again.

"Ready to rock'n'roll Comrade?" he smiled sadly. I shrugged and launched myself at the strigori, seeing him pause before doing the same. Together we managed to draw them outside where the humans wouldn't see. I would usually have to kick a gang of some sort out. Thats when the true fighting began. Dimitri was as amazing as always, but a little stiff, like he hadn't trained recently.

"Been slacking off, Comrade?" I teased him as I dispatched one strigori and moved on to the next. He grinned savagely and threw a tall blonde one aside.

"The student always surpasses the teacher, Roza." I swept the feet out from under a previously moroi woman and stamped on her with silver heels. Stunned, she ceased thrashing long enough for me to expertly sink my stake into her heart. We fought for what seemed like ages. I had just killed my last one when I backed into another. I turned swiftly, hissing savagely about to strike when I realised it was Dimitri, and that he had turned to do the exact same thing. Sirens sounded and I swore. A shiny porshe was parked a few feet away. I had an idea. But these types of cars needed a little something to get them open. Sydney's car screeched to a stop and she began working on the bodies, mentally counting for us and handing a sheet to a burly man with her. I didn't stop to ask. Dimitri and the man followed me as I sprinted.

"Dimitri! I need a condom." He looked at me with the rose-is-crazy stare.

"As much as I want to, this isnt a great time Roza..." He replied warily.

"Dimitri.. I need a damn condom or something else that has slippery liquidy stuff in it." He searched his pockets as he ran and threw one at me. I ripped it open with my teeth and dropped the packet. The car was getting closer when I slipped the house key into the condom. Once we reached the car, I shoved the key into the door and wiggled it a bit, hearing the satisfying clicks of the doors all opening. They hopped in the car and I wrenched open the wire compartment, sparking the car to life. It was beautiful. Speeding away, I swerved onto the motorway and crossed four lanes of traffic at once. A chorus of horns followed me, but I floored it. Dimitri appeared to be praying. I revved the car to annoy him and it snarled in response. Why couldn't I have found an audi?

"Roza.. Rose.. ROSE! Mind that truck - Бог, эта женщина будет моей смерти ! "(God, this woman is going to be the death of me!) I avoided the truck with a casual twist of my hand and over took it. He appeared to have trouble speaking. Oh, I was evil.


	3. Dreams

After circling the industrial area for a while, I parked the car and wiped down all the areas we had touched. I shook hands with the tatooist and he followed us mutely back to the house. Tim was waiting anxiously at the door, stake in hand.

"Where _have _ you been? Work called me and told me you had disappeared after taking care of a gang, you didn't answer your cell phone! The _police _ turned up there and had no bodies, despite eye witnesses seeing them fall." He had worked himself up into a rage.

"Calm down _mom_. I picked up the tattooist, saved Dimitri's arse and found a porshe." Tim stared at me and laughed. Staring at me incredulously. _Only Rose_ clear on his face. The tattooist in question stepped forward and set up his station. I opted for Tim to go first while I approached Dimitri hesistantly.

"Where did you learn to steal cars?" his voice was troubled. I gave him my 'duh' face.

"Before I found Tim and was street scavenging. Old cars, you can just break the windows and hot wire them, but ones like porches you need to use a key. If you find a key thats long but narrow, you can put something over it thats slippery and rubbery. It fills the gaps and the liquid makes the lock easier to turn." I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"You had to resort to stealing cars." he was blaming himself, I could see that . I made him look at me, still keeping my distance.

"When I saved you, I released murderers, stole cars, impersonated and that's not even half of it. I attacked other dhampirs. This was nothing." his gaze turned cold as he pieced two and two together. Just before he could speak, the tattooist called me over for my new marks. I saw Sydney's perfect handwiting at the bottom.

_Rose: 8 molnija marks, one battle star._

I leant over, my bun conveniant, yet still oh so annoying. The sting was easy to ignore now, I had gotten used to it. The tattooist always left enough room at the top for a promise mark and just added to the bottom. I stared at the floor and heard Dimitri's surprised hiss. The tattooist just kept on going, finishing the battle star first.

"What does the circle mean?" Dimitris voice was low and close, his breath sweeping over my exposed neck as he bent down to inspect it.

"It symbolises the kills she made in Russia. The number wasn't certain, and it wasn't a battle since she was alone. It means she killed over 30 by herself." the tattooists voice was gruff from dissuse. He was always silent when he came over. I was sure he didn't really enjoy his job. I winced as the needle hit a sensitive spot and continued to stare blankly ahead. When I was finally finished, Dimitri knelt obediantly and allowed the tattooist to ink in another star from tonight. He now had two stars, 8 molnija marks and his promise mark. The tattooist left abruptly. Leaving us in an awkward silence. After glancing at the glaring men, who looked like they were intent on burning a hole through the floor, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. I had a pony tail headache, so I let my hair out again. Relieved, I pulled two more drinks out for the boys and headed back into the room. They remained exactly as I left them. Boys...

Dimitris eyes flashed up to me and I saw them go wide with disbelief. Had I grown a second head or something? I quirked up both eyebrows at him, still unable to lift one and threw a drink at him, secretly hoping it would smack him on the head. Alas, luck was not with me. They both caught them. I sighed unhappily and lift my hair to inspect my neck. Two battle stars, the circle from Russia and my fifteen molinja marks. I was running out of space... I hurrumpfed unhappily and dropped my hair, watching the two morosely sip their cans of drink. This was like being in a funeral home. Dimitri's eyes followed my hair and gleamed longingly.

"You grew your hair out." it wasn't a question, or a statement. It was just a dull void that hung awkwardly between us and tainted the room with unwanted memories. We both knew why he said it. He had always loved my hair. He knew why I wouldn't cut it. I nodded grimly and checked my watch. It was almost sunrise. Tim threw a blanket on the couch for Dimitri and left wordlessly. He was heading out to see her again. We both waited till the sun was peaking out from the sky before tiredly climbing into bed. I sank into the comfort of my blankets and heard him collapse onto the couch. Can ayone say awkward? I yawned and turned over, so my back was to the door and stretched. My muscles pulled tiredly and I winced. I would need to go to the gym tomorrow and work the kinks out. I heard Dimitri clear is throat uncomfortably.

"Um.. Rose? Is there perhaps a bigger couch somewhere?" I rolled my torso back over and burst into hysterical laughter. He had his head on the arm and was stretched out, feet hanging off by a foot. Soon my sides hurt from laughing so much and I wheezed, trying to get my breathe back. He stared at me with solemn eyes. He didn't find it as funny. Still chuckling, I jumped up and stood over him.

"I'm short, I'll take the couch, you can have the bed." his eyes widened and he began to shake his head furiously.

"Do it comrade. I stole your old room when I was in Russia, therefore you steal my bed now. It's only fair." I put my hands on my hips and popped one. Giving him my glare. I suppose it wasn't so scary when I was in shorts and tank top. He sighed, eyes still gleaming and took his blanket with him. I still saw. He was only wearing chocolate brown pajama bottoms. Nothing else. I swallowed with difficulty and sank down on the couch, putting my back to him again. Lying like this, my hair touch the floor. I pulled the blanket further up my shoulders and shut my eyes. Ignoring his gaze, I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Which was fortunate. Tonight wasnt the night to be having nightmares. Not with him around.

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched luxeriously. The pillow was warm and firm against my head and I snuggled deeper, pulled at the blankets. I could still feel the suns intense warmth through the window. I could sleep a little while longer. Besides, Tim was staying at Kate's place, having a movie night. He didn't mind staying here, but he missed her. She lived on the norturnal schedule as well, just outside court. It was a long drive, so he always stayed the night. I turned and my pillow flexed accordingly, weight dropping down on my waist. I froze and my hands clenched into fists. I wiggled my toes. No bonds on my ankles. I inhaled deeply and knew immediately that it was Dimitri. My heart ached and I feigned sleep, knowing he would deny this ever happening. I was going to get everything I could. I sighed as I inhaled again. He always smelt the same, perfect and masculine and like home. What ever home was anyway. I didn't really know anymore. A cell started ringing and he grumbling, tightening his grip on my waist and reaching over me, fumbling in his duster pocket.

" "ello?" his voice was almost unrecognizable, the russian accent was so pronounced. I heard Lissa loud and clear. He placed his hand on my hip and left it there. I could feel his tiredness radiating off him.

"Oh my.. Dimitri.. Did I wake you? I am so sorry! I know you have had trouble sleeping. How long did you sleep for? Have you found her yet. You do realise that if she doesn't want to be found, there is no way you'll ever get to her? Maybe when it was just me and her, but not now she is fully quilified gaurdian and isnt burdened by me. I mean-" she went to conitnue but he cut across her.

"I found her. I fell asleep at around 7am." her little gasp obviously woke Christian and I could just hear him talking in the background.

"No, Chris. He found Rose, that's all. The baby's fine." she sighed and I heard him grumbling again.

"Look, Lissa. I gotta go, she's still asleep, I don't want to wake her." he paused and he stroked my back lightly. " Her head is on my arm, she might hear me talking" I could hear the smile in his voice. Lissa laughed and murmered goodbye before hanging up. Dimitri put the phone back down and slowly edged himself down the bed. I allowed myself to cling lightly to him, feeling his skin beneath my hands. He gently pulled me closer and turned onto his side. My head was on his bicep. Something fell on my face and trickled down my cheek. Another followed. He was crying? His soft thumb pad wiped them away. I sighed and leant into the touch involuntarily and he cupped my cheek with his hand. I didn't know how much longer I could feign sleep. I could feel him leaning down. Feel his breath, warm and soothing. His lips touched mine gently, sending a slow tidal wave of feeling through me. After not feeling for so long, I let it go. I kissed him back, curling my fingers into his hair and pushing myself up. He didn't hesitate, kissing me back, holding me to him. Tears fell freely, mingling with my own. I didn't know what we were crying for anymore. For the loss? The reunion? The angry words that had been carelessly thrown between us? It didn't matter to me anymore. I had him and I didn't want to let him go, ever.

I tangled my fingers into his hair as he pushed me back onto the bed, where he had obviously carried me.

"I'm sorry, Roza, For treating you as I did as a strigoi, for pushing you away. I am sorry for not forgiving myself sooner." he whispered in his husky russian laced voice. I nodded and kissed his lips one last time before snuggling down in his arms, the warmth of his bare chest lulling me into restfulness.


End file.
